parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Viking of Egypt
Brermeerkat's Movie Spoof of "The Prince of Egypt." Plot Summary In Ancient Egypt, Roxanne Ritchi, a Hebrew slave, and her children, Young Merida and Jamie, watch as Hebrew baby boys are taken and ruthlessly killed by Egyptian soldiers, as ordered by Pharaoh Seti I, who fears an increase in Hebrew men could lead to an uprising. To save her own newborn son, Roxanne Ritchi places him in a basket and sets it afloat on the Nile, praying that God will deliver him to a safe fate. Young Merida follows the basket and witnesses her baby Tarzan being taken in by the Egyptian Rapunzel, who names him Hiccup. Twenty years later, Hiccup and his foster brother, Syndrome, are lectured by their father after they destroy a temple during one of their youthful misadventures. Syndrome is berated for their misdeeds though Hiccup tries to take the blame; Hiccup later remarks that Syndrome wants the approval of his father more than anything, but lacks the opportunity. Seeking to give him this opportunity, Flynn Rider/Eugene names Syndrome Viking Regent and gives him authority over all of Egypt's temples. In thanks, Syndrome appoints Hiccup as Royal Chief Architect. As a tribute to Syndrome, the high priests Puss in Boots and Humpty Dumpty offer him Astrid, a young Midian Hofferson they kidnapped, as a concubine. After she nearly bites him, Syndrome gives her to Hiccup, who ultimately helps her escape captivity. While following her out of the city, Hiccup is reunited with Merida and Guy Crood. Merida tells Hiccup the truth about his past, despite Guy Crood attempts to protect her, and Hiccup denies it until Merida starts to sing a lullaby that Roxanne Ritchi sang for him the day she saved his life. That same evening, Hiccup has a nightmare that causes him to realize the truth. Hiccup asks Flynn Rider/Eugene about the murder of the Hebrew babies; through his reply, Hiccup realizes that Flynn Rider/Eugene considers the Hebrews inferior to him. The next day, Hiccup accidentally pushes an Egyptian guard off the scaffolding of the temple while trying to stop him from whipping a Fishlegs, and the guard falls to his death. Ashamed and confused, Hiccup decides to go into hiding, despite Ruber's pleas that he stay. hiccup crosses many miles of desert, and eventually reaches the land of the Midianites, Astrid's people, who worship the Hebrew God. After Hiccup saves Astrid's Daughters (Mavis, Alice or Tooth/Tooth Fairy and Vanellope Von Schweetz) from The Stabbington Brothers, he is welcomed warmly into the tribe by their father Gobber, the High Priest of Midian. After assimilating in this new culture, Hiccup becomes a shepherd and gradually earns Astrid's respect and love, culminating in their marriage. One day, while chasing a stray lamb, Hiccup discovers a burning bush through which God speaks to him. God instructs Hiccup to free the Hebrew slaves and take them to the promised land, and bestows Hiccup shepherding staff with his power. Hiccup returns to Egypt with Astrid, entering the palace in the midst of a large celebration. He is happily greeted by Ruber, now Flynn Rider and the father of a young prince. Hiccup tells Ruber to let the Hebrews go, demonstrating the power of God by changing his shepherding staff into an egyptian cobra. Puss in Boots and Humpty Dumpty boastfully "repeat" this transformation by using illusions to turn two staffs into two snakes, only to have their snakes eaten by Hiccup's snake. Having not believed his brother, Ruber takes Moses to the throne room where Hiccup discloses that he has honestly returned to free the Hebrews, and rather than being persuaded, Ruber is hardened and orders the Hebrew's workload to be doubled. Hiccup and Astrid go to live with Merida, who forgives Hiccup for his former disbelief, and convinces Jack Frost and the other Hebrews to trust him. Later, Hiccup confronts Ruber passing in his boat on the Nile. Ruber orders his guards to bring Hiccup to him, but they draw back when Hiccup turns the river water into blood with his staff; the first Plague of Egypt. Similarly to the earlier competition, Puss in Boots and Humpty Dumpty use trickery and dye to make a bowl of water appear to be blood as well. Convinced of the might of the Egyptian gods and his own divinity, Ruber, again, refuses to free the Hebrews. As the days pass, God causes eight more of the Plagues of Egypt occur through Hiccup's staff. The plagues ravage Egypt, its monuments, and people. Hiccup feels tortured to inflict such terrors on the innocent, and is heartbroken to see his former home in ruins. Despite all the pain and destruction caused by the plagues, Rameses refuses to relent, and in anger, when Hiccup confronts him again, vows to finish the work his father started against the Hebrews, unwittingly providing the stipulations of the final plague. Hiccup, with nothing left to say to Ruber, resigns himself to preparing the Hebrews for the tenth and final plague. He instructs them to paint lamb's blood above their doors for the coming night of Passover. That night, the final plague, the angel of death goes through the country, killing all the firstborn children of Egypt, including Ruber's own son, while sparing those of the Hebrews. The next day, Hiccup visits Ruber one last time, who finally gives him the permission to free the Hebrews and take them out of Egypt. Hiccup weeps at the sight of his dead nephew and for all his brother's pain. The following morning, the Hebrews leave Egypt, led by Hiccup, Merida, Jack Frost, and Astrid. They are weary at first, but soon begin to heal and find hope and happiness. They eventually find their way to the Red Sea, but as they are resting, they discover that Ruber has changed his mind and is closely pursuing them with his army. With only a few minutes separating the Hebrews from the Egyptians, Hiccup uses his staff to part the sea, while a pillar of fire blocks the army's way. The Hebrews cross on the open sea bottom; when the pillar of fire disappears and the army gives chase, the water closes over the Egyptian soldiers, and the Hebrews are safe. However, Ruber is spared, and he is hurled back to the shore by the collapsing waves, screaming Hiccup's name in anguish. Saddened by what he and Ruber have lost forever, Hiccup bids his brother goodbye one last time and leads the Hebrew people to Mount Sinai, where he receives the Ten Commandments from God. Cast *Moses - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) *God - The Old Once Ler (The Lorax (2012)) *Ramses II (Teenage) - Syndrome (The Incredibles) *Ramses II (Adult) - Ruber (Quest for Camelot) *Tzipporah - Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) *Miriam - Merida (Brave, Sofia the First) *Aaron - Guy Crood (The Croods) *Pharaoh Seti - Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert (Tangled, Tangled Ever After) *Queen Tuya - Rapunzel (Tangled, Tangled Ever After, Sofia the First The Curse of Princess Ivy) *Jethro - Gobber (How to Train Your Dragon) *Hotep and Huy - Puss in Boots and Humpty Dumpty (Puss in Boots) *Ramses's Son - David (All Dogs go to Heaven 2) *Baby Moses - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) *Young Ramses II - Michael Darling (Peter Pan) *Young Miriam - Young Merida (Brave) *Young Aaron - Jamie (Rise of the Guardians) *Yocheved - Roxanne Ritchi (Megamind) *Pharaoh's Army - Shenzi, Banzai, Ed (The Lion King), Arthur, Cecil (Jungle Cubs), Kaa (The Jungle Book), Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove), Jasper, Horace (101 Dalmatians (Animated), The Beagle Boys (DuckTales), The Gogans (Pete's Dragon), Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) and Guard Leaders (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Bandits - The Stabbington Brothers (Tangled) *Tzipporah's Sisters (Ephorah, Ajolidoforah, and Jethrodiadah) - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania), Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) or Tooth/Tooth Fairy (Rise of the Guardians), and Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Camels during Bandits Chase - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) and Maximus (Tangled) *Slave Driver - Fishlegs (How to Train Your Dragon) *Old Man Getting Whipped - Blu (Rio) *Screaming Women with boils on arms - Anna, Elsa (Frozen) and Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Egyptian Dogs - Minions (Despicable Me, Despicable Me 2, Minions, Despicable Me 3) *Tzipporah's Camel - Stormfly (How to Train Your Dragon) Scenes # Deliver Us (Main Title) 4:15 # The River 3:59 # Chariot Race 2:53 # One Weak Link 2:26 # Syndrome's Hiding Place 1:24 # Desert Flower 4:01 # You are Our Brother 3:19 # All I Ever Wanted 2:01 # Hieroglyph Nightmare 1:32 # Sacrifice 1:45 # This is Your Home 1:33 # Slavery 4:02 # The Snow Storm 4:07 # Through Heaven's Eyes 4:46 # Burning Bush 5:44 # The Mission 2:56 # Let My People Go 2:52 # Playing With the Big Boys 3:13 # Ruber vs. Hiccup 2:27 # Nile of Blood 5:46 # Plagues 3:02 # Ultimatum 1:02 # Death of the Firstborn 2:59 # When You Believe 4:40 # Parting the Red Sea 5:26 # The Closing of the Red Sea 3:43 # Goodbye Son 3:05 # End Credits 2:19 Category:Brermeerkat's Spoof Category:Brermeerkat Category:The Prince of Egypt movie-Spoof Category:Cast Video List